The Haunted Mansion: Lucy's Little Stalker
by Fabinagirl4ever1
Summary: A girl named Lucy Heartfillia has signed a contract to get a Mansion, but also including a little girl! Has everything change for Lucy's future! Hope you enjoy the story
1. The Little Girl

**Hi Guys this is my first horror story, please put down of what you think okay?**

 **Natsu: Hey Gray something seems suspicious right now..**

 **Gray: Oh Natsu it must be something else.**

 **Me: I do not own Fairy Tail or it characters, except the Stalker!**

 _Plot: A girl named Lucy Heartfillia has signed a contract to get a Mansion, but also including a little girl?! Has everything change for Lucy's future?!  
_

 **Chapter 1: The Little Girl  
**

"Hey Luce so why are you packing up your stuff?" Natsu said scratching his head with question mark on his face, than Erza smacked his head

" Are you seriously an idiot Natsu? with her packed suitcases, couch, dresser, supplies are gone the only that's left is her bed. and why are you moving away Lucy?" Erza said while thinking of the cause of Lucy's moving away " Are you really of moving away Lucy?" Erza asked Lucy out of curiosity.

"Yes I am sure, they said to leave my bed here cause the mansion already has a master bedroom for me!" Lucy proclaimed and the taxi driver came in and picked up her stuff Lucy helped the taxi out that's when she remembered why she needed to move out.

 _(Flash Back 6 days earlier)_

 _"Hey Flame Brain stop hogging the blanket!" Gray yelled in irritation and as he pulls Lucy's blanket on his side, and Lucy sighed at the sight._

 _"No Ice Princess your much better without the blanket! besides the cold gives you an ice tiara!" Natsu scowled at Gray with an argumentative look on his face and pulled the blanket on his side. Lucy started to get irritated with the boys, so she gave Gray a nice blue and white wool blanket than took her pink blanket and put it on the couch._

 _"They've done it this time! Natsu went to bathroom when I'd been showering and flushed the toilet and it gotten really cold you now!" Erza complained and equipped her Purple long silk pajamas then went to bed on Lucy's second couch. Lucy shrugged it off and thought 'I need to get a new place tomorrow' and she onto her couch and fell asleep._

 _Lucy kept on hearing a little girl calling her **"Mama please play with me.." the girl said with sadden voice** she wakened up all sweaty and hardly breathing so Lucy went to kitchen grabbed a cup and poured some ice cold water from fridge, then gulp it all down she checked the time it 6:00 A.M. it was the perfect time to think and find a new house she thought 'Okay I think my apartment is haunted, but how can it be though there aren't any noises, the walls always look brand new. I'd guess the house is driving me insane?' as she drank her water and started looking for a new house._

 _"Hey Luce why are you up so early it's 6:34 a.m." Erza asked sleepily and rubbing her eyes at the same time, and think she saw her asleep so Erza went back to bed. The phone rang Lucy answered it "Hi This Lucy Heartfillia I think you've gotten.." Lucy was cut off by the elderly man "Excuse me but I've heard your looking for house right?" he said politely and Lucy thought it was a little creepy "Yes I am do you have one available?" Lucy asked "Yes I'd do have one it's a 3 story mansion and nobody wants live in it, so will you take the mansion?" the elderly man asked again polite and subject "Yes I will how much is i.." Lucy was once again cut off " It's for free, you don't have to the pay the bills and don't bring a bed okay?" the elderly man said so straight forward._

 _"Okay I'll Take it!" Lucy said quietly excited for the mansion and hanged up she started packing the dishes, pots, pans, etc._

 _(Flash Back Ended)_

"Are you seriously taking a mansion? from a elderly man you don't know?!" Gray yelled at Lucy with anger and rubbing his chin at the same time, at that time Erza and Natsu were on Gray's side. _  
_

"Yeah, I think Gray is right Luce. Just think about it how did the elderly man get you number?" Natsu said with a straight face, that's when the elderly man and his Grand daughter came in to sign the contract and Erza, Gray were shocked.

"Hello miss Lucy, we are to sign the contract with you?" The elderly man said polite and forgetting to introduce the little girl "Oh, I'm sorry I've forgotten to introduce ourselves I'm Mr. Leonard Vivid, and this little cute girl is Taylin!" the old man said while pinching her cheek "Awe she is so adorable! Hi Taylin I'm Lucy where's your mom and dad?" Lucy asked Taylin adorably and curiously "You're my mommy now! Mama sign the contract!" Taylin said excited and wanted Lucy to hurry up.

Lucy recognized the voice, it was from her nightmares before but she shook it off "Taylin you must've been mistaken for me as your m-mother, r-right?" Lucy asked with tremble in her voice. "No your my mommy once you've sign the contract." Taylin said with manners and politeness, team Natsu was completely utterly shocked and, Lucy was out of mind but she snapped out of it. Lucy already signed the contract Taylin was her daughter now with the house so she'd..

* * *

 **I'm gonna leave you on a cliffhanger! :D**

 **Erza: I'd never expected this happening to Lucy!**

 **Natsu: I've knew it all along! D:**

 **Gray: Shut Up Natsu! -Punches him to his own death- Author your next!**

 **Me: YIKES! -starts running for my life than replaces for the anti snow and ice windows than locks every window and doors-**

 **Please Review!**


	2. The Mansion: Part One

**Here's Chapter 2 and Hope you enjoy!**

 **Natsu: No! Not Lucy, don't leave!**

 **Erza: Natsu, she has to go!**

 **Gray: Yeah, flame princess get it through your head -feels wisp and gets chills- Maybe I should join Lucy..?**

 **Chapter 2: The Mansion**

So Lucy pushed Taylin back a little"Wait are you serious about Taylin living with me?" Lucy asked Mr. Leonard and he looked at her dead serious, she was frighten by the knife he showed a little then hid it. "N-Never mind lets just sign the contract.." Lucy said nervously.

"Alright then lets get started." Mr. Leonard said seriously and took out the paper work, that's when Gray asked something to him and knew what he was about to say "Yes, you can join miss Lucy only you can't, though cause if there are more people, then Taylin will be confused" He said with a sort of frown and smile at the same time, "Besides I knew one of you were gonna asked that and, I sneaked into you're house and packed your things so they are in car right now." Mr. Leonard said very confidently.

 _'This old geezer is such a suspicious person, I'll keep my eye on him'_ Gray thought and showed alittle glare at Mr. Leonard and stopped, he didn't notice the fear in Lucy's eyes and ignored it " Okay, just sign these 2 last pages and it will be done." Mr. Leonard said straightly with glint of a murder's eye then stopped.

" I'm done! I'd wonder what the house looks like?!" Lucy said with alittle doubt, but with a lot of excitement and her team was shocked. She was nervous at first, but now she is confident about it they just gaped at her when she left the building. But Taylin came back real quickly to get something and said something to them "If any of you hurt mommy, I'll murder you in your sleep." Taylin said with a murderous look and, just went to the sweet little girl she was. Natsu, Gray and Erza was shocked with fear.

 **Time Skip: Outside The Front Yard of The Mansion**

Once Lucy and Taylin arrive, she looked at the mansion and was shocked it was light gray rusty paint, with a 8 foot white electric fence for anybody that tries to break in, will be shocked to their own death. Lucy gulped at the height of the house, it was 4 story mansion with 12 windows on each floor. But Taylin was hugging her and wasn't scared at all, Lucy turned her head to the car and notice Mr. Leonard was gone she looked around the area, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"H-Hey Taylin where is Mr. Leonard?" Lucy asked with curiosity and fright in her voice, but she notice the front door open and Taylin ran in with Lucy chasing her inside with her suitcases. "W-Wait up Taylin!" She yelled while running in, and little Lucy didn't know her teammates followed the car.

"Ouch, that is gonna leave mark.." Mr. Leonard said while rubbing his bump on the head, from hitting ceiling and heard a rumble outside the gates from the forest. He knew her friends had follow the whole time there and Natsu, Gray, Erza had to pay the price for following them here. So he taken out his 12 well gauge shotgun and came off the property then shot 3 trees near them, to warn them never ever come back unless Lucy invites them to her home.

 _'Those rotten teenagers shouldn't have followed us, or they'll find out the murder of Christie Jefferson. I'd hope they don't any information of her death and better tell them servants to block info on her with everything they got, better tell the neighbors not to tell them anything.' Mr. Leonard thought to himself with the creepiest smile. ' But I'll have to make sure miss Lucy throws a party next week. Besides it's a tradition the mansion.' He again with eyes glaring at every nice neighbor he hates._

 **Sorry Guys for the short chapter notice.. I couldn't get any ideas. I'll upload part 2 soon. :)**


	3. The Mansion:Part Two

Hi **Guys here is chapter 3 of The Haunted Mansion: Lucy's Little Stalker: The Mansion Part 2/ The Party  
**

 **Natsu: Shut Up Fabinagirl4ever1 don't need to talk anymore-grins creepily-**

 **Me: YOU'VE GONE MAD! -starts running but slips onto a orange peal and screams from what Natsu did to me-**

 **Lucy: W-What Happen?!**

 **Erza: I don't wanna now!**

 **Gray: You wimps I'll check it out -goes inside Author's room and sees her pale dead body than dies from being stabbed-**

 **Me: Hi Lucy, Erza, Happy and Wendy whats going on? -asks them and they looked at me and at the dead body I see my sister's dead body and my eyes widen- I GONNA KILL A DRAGON!**

 _Previously on The Haunted Mansion: Lucy's Little Stalker:He again with eyes glaring at every nice neighbor he hates._

 **Inside the Entrance: Lucy's POV:  
**

The entrance hall was so beautiful and had pictures of a family of 5 I was curious about so I'd asked "Mr. Leonard whose family is this?" Mr. Leonard saw me staring at the big portrait of the family of 5 and, he started crying with Taylin "That is the Jefferson family, they always treated the staff and I like their family. And I'd hope you treat us the same.." Mr. Leonard said with fake tears in his eyes and I patted him on the back and wiped his tears " I'm sorry for your lost.." I've softly said to the staff and old man.

" Their fine mama, it happen 19 years ago and they still keep the cheerfulness they had from them" Taylin softly said falling asleep on the long soft blue couch.

The entrance had a beautifully polished floor with some nice looking statues and lighten wooden floors and walls, but the flowers were all dead and I was disappointed about that. Mr. Leonard showed me the upstairs, it was a light green and black solid glass tile with pictures of the old residents that used to live here. "Lady Lucy, the tour has to end here and so need to go inside your room for night. Cause there rodents inside the house, do we want that?" Mr. Leonard said in slight rude tone.

 _'I can't Mr. Leonard stopped the tour! I've been looking for to see the attic and the last floor! Plus he left Taylin on the couch, I'd should probably get her from the couch.."_ I'd thought to myself, but than I saw a little girl who was standing infront of my door. I'd gotten the chills and she was singing a song I'd now very well as a child, _**"It's raining, it's pouring the old man is snoring.."**_ the little girl sang and as I'd got to her the girl turned around, she had tears of blood down her face with a light turquoise and dark blue as her hair color. The girl was wearing a 1800's long white pajama dress, and once she looked up at me she had no eyes than started screaming so loudly my ears started bleeding.

So I'd shut my eyes real tightly, then the screaming stopped I opened my eyes and the little girl was gone. Mr. Leonard came in and saw my ears bleeding with Taylin and, so I'd tell him what happened he was shocked about what happen but, went back to normal like nothing happen _'Are you kidding me! he is such a ***hole, first he is shocked and went back to normal?! What kind of person is he!'_ I thought angrily towa _rds_ Mr. Leonard.

 **(Hey you readers that was my first cuss word I used okay?)** Then Mr. Leonard came back in and told me something important " Miss lady Lucy, in 2 days we'll be having a traditional ball that we do every year and I hoping you could bring your friends and family to the ball if you don't mind?" Mr. Leonard said in a sincere tone and with a warm smile on his face, "Please mama, I always want to go to the ball when I'd was a toddler. Please!" Taylin pleaded me in the most adorable tone and with the puppy dog eyes, I tried to resist her puppy eyes and whisper to myself 'don't give in' but, I did. "Fine, but one thing don't mess with my guild or they'll hurt you with their magic." I said giving in.

"Yay! thank you mama you'll won't regret it!" Taylin said excitedly. I smiled at her goofy grin, I felt a feeling that I'd never felt before and Mr. Leonard look suspicious to me personally. You want to know why I find him that way, cause of earlier when he was supposed to look terrified but instead he wasn't that shock and put back on his normal face.

 _' I don't now why, but I'd just feel like Taylin.. I've knew her in a past, But I'd don't when we met or something like that. She is a sweet little girl when she's around me, but when I first met her it stroke a nerve from my dreams..! I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions right now.. but what is it with that creepy little girl earlier? It scare half of my life away! But, why did she have no eyes.. did someone murde..'_ Mr. Leonard interrupted my thought process and told me I should be working on the Ball decorations.

 **Time Skip: Inside the Ballroom:**

" Okay lady Lucy, what kind of card decoration do you want to sent out?" Mr. Leonard said laying beautiful decorated cards, one was a gold and silver swirls intertwining on the sides and bottom to top. The second one was stars of the celestial months that had different colors on each envelope on it, the last one wasn't my favorite at all it was upside down triangles with a big heart. Than Taylin she was nervous hoping that I would choose her's."Mr. Leonard I would like the 1st and 2nd dismissed, So I would like the third one." I said politely to him with a warm smile, the other servants asked what kind of meals would there be, so I told them to have metal and fire aside for 2 people and the rest was for the other guild mates.

"Uhm.. mistress Lucy what color would you want for outside of the house?" a maid asked me nervously and showed light tan blue for house. " Also, could you please paint the fences white? So none of my friends won't think it's creepy at all?" I asked them and they nodded, Than got to work quickly and nobody was in the ballroom so I took down the dusty window curtains down and washed them outside the old fashion way.

 _'It's so peaceful outside in the backyard, with nobody around I'd can start to relax with no more problems..'_ I thought to myself peacefully and my teammates scared me when they jumped over to me "Gah! you scared me you know!" I yelled at them with a whisper. They looked at eachother worried.

 **Outside: In the Backyard**

"Well Luce, your coming with us right now!" Natsu said obnoxiously to me gripping my hand tightly. But I'd release my hand from his grip.

"Natsu.. I want to stay besides there is something or somewhere in this mansion that is hiding secrets!" I yelled at him with pure anger and realization, Gray and Erza were looking at me like 'are you crazy?!' looks on their faces.

"But Lucy, the guild hasn't seen you for 4 days and they all are gloomy.." Erza said and the last part wanted to make her barf.

" I think we should let Lucy do her own Natsu, Erza." Gray said seriously and thought about it.

They look really depressed and so told Gray and Erza to leave for the moment, and they did leaving me and Natsu alone." Natsu liste.." I'd was cut off by his soft lips on mine, making my eyes widen at his closed eyes. Than stopped leaving me breathless.

" I want you to listen to me okay Luce?" Natsu said with a serious face on and I nodded. "I've holding these feelings ever since you were about to disappear in that damn orb! So I can't hold back any longer with you not in your apartment!" Natsu said, frustratedly trying to clear his mind. so he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me more, but I'd didn't kiss back cause I've felt nothing for him.

So I wave at one of butlers he notice me held captive, so he ran to get help. After 10 minutes Mr. Leonard came out to where I'd was and smacked the living hell out of Natsu and, the maid she helped me up and let me breathe, than gave me some water.

Mr. Leonard was so irrational with Natsu " You boy! aren't supposed to be here until the party! And you think you could snog mistress Lucy like that?! he yelled at Natsu with the purest anger from the depths of his soul.

"Mama you okay?" Taylin asked me worriedly, and so I'd hugged her with tears streaming down my face. "Mama, don't cry or else you'll make me cry" she said softly with tears rolling down our faces.

Natsu looked at me disgustedly and yelled at me " YOU'VE DAMNED HAVE CHANGE LUCY! THIS MANSION IS CHANGING YOU!" he yelled while being forced to leave.

Taylin and I looked at eachother then yawned "May I please have you're name?" I asked the maid and she answered quickly. "My Name is Jessica Anna Hoods, mistress Lucy." I smiled and asked her nicely "Well, Jessica will you please lead me and Taylin to my room?" Jessica nodded and lead us to my room.

 **Inside My Room:**

Jessica lead me and Taylin inside my room, when she was about to leave I'd asked her something " Jessica can you stay the night us please?" I asked her sincerely, and she try to denied but I've insisted on it. she gave in and we had pillow fights, smores and finally talked about boys. When Taylin fell asleep "Okay, so tell me what is your type of boy, is it Hibiki or Ren?" I asked her and did something she showed me the circled face of Ren.

"Well I like Ren better, cause he is my childhood friend.." Jessica said to me with a rosy flush in her cheeks, than I'd had to ask her to tell the story" Can you tell me the story of you and Ren together in your childhood?" I asked her and she was fine with it.

 **Flash Back: Jessica Anna Hoods Memory: Jessica's POV:**

I was 6 years old and Ren was about to turn 8 next month, he was the most popular boy in my class. But he always didn't care about his friends getting hurt, until one day.

" You need to leave Ren alone! he doesn't even like you, Ren is just using you!" A girl yelled me with a psychopathic face she gave me and, I was scared now she kicked my stomach 10 times and punched my teeth leaving a serious bruise on my bottom lip. Than she pulled out a 10 inch knife and I yelled, "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME WITH THAT THING!" I yelped out and then she stabbed my stomach. then did it 2 more times to me and 5 girls who were defending me.

"P-Please s-stop!" I said weakly, when she was about to do the final blow. Ren stopped her than took me to the nearest hospital, "Y-You'd-d d-don't h-have t-to d-do t-this.." I said much more weak voice then the reception center saw me and sent the emergency alarm to the doctors about us 6 that he brought us in wheel chairs one at time. "All doctors please report to 6 injured little girls! I'd repeat 6 injured little girls!" The receptionist yelled threw the speaker phone.

That was when I'd thought I've been done for, and knew the chances were slim so I was prepared to die. But after 42 hours later I woke up and didn't remember a thing, but the only thing I'd remember was Ren saving us 6 girls.

 **Flash Back End: Lucy's POV:**

I was amazed how Ren saved those 5 girls and Jessica."Wow that is such a sweet story between you two." she smiled and I'd saw the look in her eyes that she wouldn't forget that day.. than we both fell asleep.

 **Hope You enjoyed this long chapter! :D**

 **Natsu: You can try your best trying to kill me!**

 **Me: Oh I will take revenge for what you did! -I grabbed a katana and slit Natsu's head off-**

 **Erza: Thank you for avenging your sister's death..**


	4. Important! Sorry!

**This is for the people who are following my stories.**

 **I will be putting all the stories on hold until I've improved my writing.**

 **P.S. This will be posted on all stories that will be continued.**


	5. IMPORTANT!

**Hello, my readers I have an account on QOUTEV and wattpad**

 **You can find the link down in my discription!**

 **Have a nice night. :) 3**


	6. Notice

Guys, I know haven't been on here this long. But I'm leaving _Fan-fiction_ and it doesn't mean forever

I'd just have new stories on there that I'd need to complete and I do not know when I'll come back..

 **-Fabinagirl4ever1**


	7. New Characters Needed!

Hey guys!

I am back and I'm in need of two new character's!

 _ **Why?**_

Because of the masquerade ball that Lucy throwing and meets two men that might be a potential future fiancè that Mr. Leonard present!

 _Name:_ _Age:_ _Parents:_ _Siblings:_ _PM their family secret._ I will put up a poll on my Quotev Account of who you want as Lucy's future fiancè!


End file.
